


Moist

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:30:43
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: You could only feel guilty as you imagened that tongue darting out to moisten his lips on you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Your breath sped slightly as you watched that pink tongue dart out quickly.

 

He would open his mouth just slightly and for a split second, you could watch it come out, flicking the top and bottom lips before returning to his mouth.

 

You knew he saw you stare, knew that he prolonged moments at times, just for you.

 

He would let his tongue linger, seeming to taste the air, You.

 

It drove you crazy, that simple little act.

 

Was your first sexual attraction. You were thirteen, young and growing when you noticed how often your brother liked to moisten his lips. You would stare guiltily as that tongue made a sweeping motion and you would imagine it on your cock.

 

You had asked him once, why he did it. He had said that is was automatic, wasn't even aware. He said he liked his lips soft, felt better.

 

And years later, you thought so too as you felt those soft, moist lips latch onto your neck, lightly kissing.

 

His tongue would occasionally dart out of that sweetly forbidden place and taste a bit of your skin in accident, and you would arch up, gasp.

 

Because when he did that, you were filled with thoughts and images of how it will be, was, is, and that's all you really need.


End file.
